The invention relates to a rotor nozzle, in particular, for a high-pressure cleaning device, comprising a casing and a rotor body which is arranged therein, has a flow-through channel and is accommodated with a spherical bearing part in a step bearing which surrounds an exit opening of the casing, an end part which closes the casing on the side located opposite the step bearing and in which several, selectively closable passages are arranged which open from an inlet side into the interior of the casing accommodating the rotor body or into flow channels in the casing which lead to additional outlets of the casing.
A rotor nozzle of this type is known, for example, from DE 43 19 743 A1. In this respect, two passages are provided in the end part which can be selectively closed or released via a spherical closure member so that liquid can be introduced either centrally into the interior closed by the casing or tangentially into it.
For reasons of space, it is extremely difficult to accommodate more than these two passages in the end part. In addition, it is hardly possible to provide additional possibilities for discharging the liquid, for example, via stationary compact nozzles or flat spray nozzles without increasing the diameter of the rotor nozzle.
The object of the invention is to design a generic rotor nozzle such that the possibility is created for additional passages and discharge points for the liquid whilst retaining a small constructional size for such a rotor nozzle.
This object is accomplished in accordance with the invention, for a rotor nozzle of the type described at the outset, in that the end part widens in steps in its longitudinal direction leading from the interior of the casing to its inlet side, that the end part is inserted into a stepped receiving opening in the casing which widens correspondingly, that a seal is provided between end part and the inner wall of the receiving opening above and below a respective step of the end part, that an outlet for a passage of the end part is arranged in the area of at least one step and that a flow channel begins in the casing in the area of this step.
This design makes it possible to accommodate additional passages in the end part in addition to the known, central passages and to connect these in a space-saving manner to flow channels which are incorporated in the wall of the casing and extend next to the interior of the casing in the casing itself, i.e., in the casing wall and lead to additional discharge points for the liquid. As a result, the constructional size of the rotor nozzle is not, altogether, increased; the space available is, on the contrary, utilized in an optimum manner as a result of the stepped design of the end part and the connection of the passages to the flow channels in the area of the steps.
It may be provided, in particular, for the outlets of the passages arranged in the area of the steps to exit from the end part transversely to the longitudinal direction at the level of the step.
The flow channels may extend in longitudinal direction in the casing in the area of the steps, i.e., abut on the interior on their outer side. As a result of the arrangement of the flow channels parallel to the longitudinal direction of the casing, a minimal space requirement is generated in a radial direction; since the flow channels are arranged in the area of the step, they do not project in a radial direction beyond the widest part of the end part but rather are located within the contour of the end part.
It is favorable when the steps of the end part and the steps of the casing are offset slightly relative to one another in longitudinal direction so that a gap results between them which provides a flow connection between the outlet of a passage and the beginning of a flow channel.
A particularly preferred development results when steps following one another in longitudinal direction are arranged on oppositely located sides of the end part. The space above the steps can then be used on both sides of the end part for accommodating the flow channel and so an optimum utilization of space results.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, it is provided for the sections of the end part separated from one another by the steps to each be of a circular-cylindrical design. This end part is then inserted in a sealed manner into sections of the receiving opening which are of a correspondingly circular-cylindrical shape.
The longitudinal axes of the circular-cylindrical sections, which adjoin a section located therebetween on both sides, are preferably arranged so as to be concentric to one another whereas the longitudinal axis of the section located therebetween is, in comparison, offset to the side. As a result, steps automatically result in the area of transition and these are arranged essentially on oppositely located sides of the end part.
In this respect, it is advantageous when the diameter of the section located therebetween is selected such that this merges into the adjoining, broader section without any steps on its side located opposite the step.
It is also favorable when the diameter of the narrower section is selected such that this merges into the section located therebetween without any steps on its side located opposite the step. In this way, the steps extend only over part of the circumference of the end part and become ever narrower towards the side located opposite.
In order to seal the end part in relation to the inner wall of the receiving bore, O-ring seals can be provided which are preferably inserted into circumferential grooves of the end part.
In a modified embodiment, it is provided for welding seams connecting the end part to the casing to be provided for sealing the end part in relation to the inner wall of the receiving bore. For example, this may be a weld connection, which is produced by way of a very localized application of ultrasonic energy, when a thermoplastic material is used for the end part and for the casing.
The flow channels in the casing preferably lead to nozzle members which form an outlet for the flow channels, for example, flat spray nozzles or atomizing nozzles for discharging a cleaning chemical.
These nozzle members may preferably be inserted into receiving recesses of the casing in a sealed manner.
It is particularly advantageous when two such flow channels are provided in the casing and they are located diametrically opposite one another.
A passage which enters the interior centrally parallel to the longitudinal direction may be provided in the end part.
In addition, an additional passage may be connected to channels which enter the interior with a tangential component remote from the central axis of the interior in such a manner that the liquid in the interior is caused to rotate about the central axis of the interior. As a result of this rotation, the rotor body mounted in the interior is also taken along and moves on a conical path.
These channels may be incorporated directly in the end part but in another preferred embodiment it is provided for the channels to be arranged in a cap which is placed in a sealed manner on the end part and covers a hollow space therein which communicates with a passage and with the channels.
In a preferred embodiment it is provided for the passages to enter the inlet side of the end part parallel to the longitudinal direction.
A receiving chamber for closure members, which close all the respective passages except for one, may be positioned in front of the inlet side of the end part.
These closure members are preferably spheres which can be mounted in the receiving chamber so as to be freely movable and are moved in front of the inlets to the corresponding passages, which they then close, with a corresponding orientation of the rotor nozzle and due to the action of the liquid, wherein the number of passages is always greater by one than the number of closure members.
It is favorable when the closure members are tensioned by springs against oppositely located entry openings of the passages.
A liquid connection can open into the receiving chamber, the end part and the casing being mounted on this liquid connection in a sealed manner and so as to be rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the end part. The user can, therefore, decide, when the supply of liquid is switched off, which of the passages are closed by a closure member and which passage remains open simply by turning the rotor nozzle in relation to the end part.
In a preferred embodiment, the casing and the end part inserted into it are covered by a hood.
This hood can secure the end part and the casing to a liquid connection so as to be axially non-displaceable and rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the end part.
The following description of preferred embodiments of the invention serves to explain the invention in greater detail in conjunction with the drawings.